


this story is about cherri cola.

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, hehe, this is a weird one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: a story about a normal man living a normal life. nothing more. nothing less.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Jet Star (Danger Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

this story was not about the two suspicious looking men in all white that entered the back of the cab. this story was not about the man that was sandwiched in between them looking scared out of his mind, or about how he ended up in the back of this cab blindfolded. this story isnt even about the tension between the first two men who are dealing with learning to work together in whatever suspicious organization they might or might not have worked for. this story was about cherri cola. this story was about the man who just so happened to be driving the cab.

and drive the cab cherri did. the two gave the location he needed to go and cherri went without a second thought. he didnt question any of it, which is convenient for us because as we have stated this story is not about these three. this story is not about the sketchy warehouse cherri drove to, or the people with guns outside of it or how fucking strange it was that this was all happening at 1 in the afternoon on a wednesday. this story is about cherri.

cherri drove away from the warehouse feeling tired but continued driving. soon he found a girl on the side of the road who was thumbing for a ride. she looked almost homeless, a very beat up jacket and torn up jeans on her skinny frame. now other people might have found this strange, seeing as this kid looked incredibly young to be alone in this part of town but i will say again this story isnt about this kid it is about cherri. cherri stopped and let them in and the kid did have money, albeit crumpled up bills, so cherri waited to be told where to go.

"c-can you get me to the warehouse near 32nd street?" the little girl asked with wide eyes. cherri found this slightly odd because that was the same place that he had brought the three other men to earlier but nodded, starting to drive. he didnt really have time to question this kid, he had someone he had to meet after work.

cherri and the kid rode in silence, which again is good for us. this story isnt about this kid or this warehouse, this story is about cherri cola. as cherri was driving he notices two rather large white vans pulling up near him and the kid looked out the window at them seeming freaked out. cherri was about to ask them what was wrong but luckily he didnt. or maybe unluckily. the kid ducked their head down so they couldnt be seen from the outside and the ground under the car seemed to shake before large pillars of dirt and concrete grew straight up in the air suspending the vans. god damn it we dont have enough time to get into that. this story isnt about whatever is going on with this kid this story is about cherri.

cherri got paid as soon as he dropped off the kid at the warehouse and didnt look back. whatever was going on he didnt want anything to do with. the pillars were gone as soon as he went near that street again. he hoped he had just imagined them. 

cherri had gotten another pager for a cab needed around the same street. this had to be a coincidence or something. cherri didnt even know anything about this warehouse, its convenient he didnt because this story wasnt about that warehouse. Nothing suspicious was going on there. It was better if it was ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

when he got to the curb there were two ladies, one with red hair leaning on the one with blue hair looking like they were going to fall over at the slightest breeze.

When the two of them got in the one with blue hair shoved money into cherri’s hand before he could even respond. It was a very thick wad of one hundred dollar bills, he tried to stutter something out but the blue haired girl’s glare silenced him.

“Get us to that warehouse. If cops follow speed up.” she sounded desperate behind her angry tone. Cherri tried to ignore that, it was better if he didnt think and just drove. He needed to be on time and couldnt be distracted by this sob story.

cherri pocketed the cash and drove off, having the route to the warehouse almost memorized. He wasnt, in fact, planning on speeding up if cops tried to pull him over. Cherri might be frustrated with the system but he wasnt about to get arrested for these two. he didnt even know them.

“Hey, hey no red- listen to me okay?” cherri overheard, trying to focus on the roads. “We are gonna get you that battery and its gonna be home free okay? Just think about the dinner- think about the others who are waiting for us.”

“Always so poetic” ‘red’ sounded tired, wore out. Her voice was gravely and cherri just tried to ignore. He just wanted to get on with the day and go on his date. Thats what this story is about, not these two not the kid not the blindfolded man. It was about love, nothing more and nothing less.

The two got out after no complications on the road, thank god. cherri drove away before he could see them stumble into the warehouse but something about that place seemed to set him off for some reason. He couldnt place what it was.

cherri had just stopped to take a break from driving in a burger king parking lot when he heard a click right next to his head. He snapped his attention up to see a teen girl holding a gun to his head. cherri could taste metal in his mouth. Quite rude of this girl to interrupt our story like this but it will have to manage.

“let me in this fucking car or i swear to the witch i will shoot your head in.” she spat, and didnt look like she was joking. she clearly, however, was not used to holding a gun because her arm shook as she tried to brush some green hair out of her face.

Of course, cherri obeyed and unlocked the car. To no ones surprise the girl demanded that he drove her to the same warehouse. What the hell was going on.

thinking about that warehouse hurt his head. Maybe it was because he wasnt supposed to be thinking about it, he was supposed to be thinking about the amazing date he had coming up that he had been waiting for all week. I have to restate, this story is about cherri. Not anything else.

The girl got out of the car and didnt even pay him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me attention fuckers


	3. Chapter 3

Cherri was still recovering from the tense ride with a gun pointed to his head and felt like screaming when four more people thumbed him down. Those four, quite like the girl he had picked up, also looked homeless with patched up jackets. One of them had bright red hair that hurt his head further. What was up with all of the people he was picking up today?

One of them, the one with long curly brown hair and darker skin, gave him a polite smile sliding into the front seat. “We need to get to the warehouse on 32nd street”

“You look. . .familiar” cherri said after looking the man over.

“Oh! You’re cherri, right?” the man gave an anxious smile as the three in the back watched in silence. “Im jet, remember?”

It took a moment, but cherri did indeed remember.

“Wh- jet? What are you doing here?!” cherri ran a hand through his hair in stress. Of course, leave it to these four to fuck up a perfectly good story. “We’re supposed to meet up in less than an hour- and what the hell is with that warehouse?!”

This story was hanging on the fact that he wouldnt ask that question. A shame really, since the story was going so nicely. It wasnt his fault being completely honest, but no matter. A white van could be seen driving up behind the car.

“Drive-” a voice from behind cherri yelled. When he looked back cherri could see the three pulling out. . .guns? They looked like toy guns if cherri was being completely honest. The one that yelled pulled out their green blaster and rolled down their window, starting to shoot at the van, while the man with red hair followed suit. The one with the red jacket in the middle had his gun out but wasnt trying to shoot, facing forward.

Cherri couldnt help but drive. It was almost like he didnt want the story to go well. More vans turned the corner and cherri drove as fast as he could when people from the vans started to shoot back.

He was a little confused, the guns werent like anything he had seen before. They shoot literal light, or maybe lazers? He couldnt tell too focused on the road. It would be so much easier for us if he would just stop driving.

“The warehouse- we need to get to the warehouse, okay?” cherri glanced over at jet who also had a blaster out and was repeating it over and over, maybe not even to cherri at this point. The group were intimidating but they all seemed to be late teenagers and early adults. Jet looked to be the oldest of the group, to cherri’s knowledge he was 19 just like cherri was.

All kids playing with what they didnt understand.

None of this had to happen if cherri hadnt asked about the warehouse.

But its funny how things work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having a kick for this story today i dunno comment or i might cry

**Author's Note:**

> im almost done with the whole story please give me motivation to finish it


End file.
